


Just a moment in time

by sienna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one of his favourite moments at the end of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ereri/Riren week. Day 7. Intimacy  
> I am very unoriginal with my titles. :);

This was one of his favourite moments at the end of the day. When all the cleaning and chores have been done and everyone has either decided to go to bed or linger in the Mess Hall over a game of cards, chuckling as bets are won and lost. It's not much, but everyone needs something to keep them going. Knowing that the next time they venture onto the field, they won't be back, with nothing to remember them by, if their families are lucky, maybe a cloak or even a limb. 

Eren sits in the Captain's quarters, no, Levi's quarters…it's taken sometime for him to break that habit, to have Levi's name fall off his tongue without thinking but the smile he gets in return is worth it, when he finally does. He shifts to a different position, lays down, rests his head on folded arms, listening to the sounds of Levi's pen scratching at the paper, the rustle of reports as he sorts them and his comments he makes every now and then about people's handwriting. 

"What is this? Handwriting? My foot can write better than this. Look at this. What are these shapes? Did they just end up drawing?!"

Eren suppresses a chuckle.

"Eren, you don't have to wait up for me."

"It's alright. I can wait." Eren replies, turning his head to face him and Levi raises an eyebrow. "It's okay! I'm not sleepy. I mean who else who will lock my cell for me? Seeing you're responsible for me and everything and you have the keys."

"That doesn't sound wrong at all." Levi says dryly. "How did I get persuaded into a relationship with you again, Jaeger?"

"Because you fell for my determination." Eren grins at Levi's raised eyebrow and smiles. "Even if you weren't responsible for me, I would have liked you anyway. You were my childhood hero."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Levi clicks his tongue and turns back to his paperwork. "I'm surprised that I haven't scared you off with my crudeness. Erwin says I never did learn to watch myself and he still gets on my back about it. Che. He worries too much."

"That's part of your charm." Eren murmurs. "It shows that you're more than just a hero, more than just being Humanity's Strongest, that you're a person like everyone else. You're Levi. I like that. With your shitty humour and obsession with cleanliness." He rolls over to hide his face, already feeling his face heat up. He's never been great with confessing his feelings. It's a surprise that he even managed to confess them to Levi and to have them returned. To think a man such as Levi would even consider him. A teenager. No matter how many times Eren had tried to stress that yes, he was a teenager but he was longer a child but a soldier. A man. A Titan shifter. Even if it had taken him a couple of months and Eren was never one to back down from a challenge.

He doesn't catch the fond smile Levi gives him.

\---------

Eren shifts, feeling something in his hair and he opens his eyes. Blinks. He's resting on Levi's lap with a Survey Cloak draped over him. Levi's running a hand through his hair, slender fingers threading through thick brown strands as he reads a document in his other hand.

"L-Levi."

He's confused. When did he fall asleep? It couldn't have been very long could it? When did Levi move and how come he doesn't remember Levi removing his boots and putting his cloak over him?

Levi glances down with an amused smirk.

"Awake now are we?"

"How long was I out?"

"Not long." Levi replies. "So while you were out, I finished three reports and most of my paperwork. So not too long. You snore quite loudly, you know. Almost like you doing some big shit. Were you shitting in your dream?"

Eren rolls his eyes and tries not to sigh at the feel of Levi's fingers threading through his hair. It feels nice. Soothing. It's almost enough to lull him back to sleep. 

"Are you finished?"

"They can wait till tomorrow." Levi sets it aside and looks down at him, almost smiling at the way Eren fidgets from the feel of his fingers. 

"Good." Eren grins and reaches up, his hand on Levi's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written any fic and it's obvious.  
> So if there's any mistakes or anything, don't hesitate to tell me.  
> I've been rereading this over and over, but I can't tell anymore.


End file.
